Danganronpa: X-over Killing Game
by StoryProducer214
Summary: Characters from anime, books, and cartoons are mysteriously sent to a school, as they become students, with Ultimate Talents. However, another thing awaits them once they arrive at the school, and they are ultimately met with nothing, but pure despair. This is my very first DR story, so please go easy on me in the reviews.
1. Character List

**I'll be making my first Danganronpa story, but with anime, book, and cartoon characters as the students for this killing game. I hope you go easy on me in the reviews, since this will not be an easy story to write, since it's Danganronpa.**

 **Note: Since this story will take place in a school, most of the characters will wear either school uniforms or formal/informal attires.**

* * *

 **List of Students**

 **#1. Nagisa Shiota**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Talent: Ultimate Analyst**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Hair Color: Blue**

 **Hair Style/Length: Long hair that goes past his shoulder and is tied into two pigtails.**

 **Eye Color: Azure Blue**

 **Height: 5'2.5"**

 **Weight: 106 lbs**

 **Clothing: He wears a dark blue waistcoat over a white dress shirt and a black necktie, light gray pants, and black school shoes.**

 **Accessories: He often carries a black sachet with his notes inside.**

* * *

 **#2. Ruby Rose**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 15**

 **Talent: Ultimate Huntress**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Hair Color: Black with Red tips**

 **Hair Style/Length: Choppy, neck-length**

 **Eye Color: Silver**

 **Height: 5'2**

 **Weight: 101 lbs**

 **Clothing: She wears a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a semi-formal black vest and a dark gray necktie, and a red and black plaid short skirt with thigh high black stockings and knee high gray combat boots. She wears a large red cloak over her attire.**

 **Accessories: She wears** **crimson red headphones with a butterfly design, as well as black leather fingerless gloves.**

* * *

 **#3. Star Butterfly**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 15**

 **Talent: Ultimate Princess**

 **Blood Type: A+**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Hair Style/Length: Long, reaches down to her knees.**

 **Eye Color: Light Blue**

 **Height: 5'2**

 **Weight: 103 lbs**

 **Clothing: She wears a** **sea green short sleeved dress with a white collar, white lace on the sleeves and skirt and a cute pink octopus on the front. She also wears pink and orange leggings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design, and a little yellow star-shaped side bag with a face.**

 **Accessories: She wears a headband with devil horns and carries a wand that is light purple with white wings attached to the grip. The bell of the wand has a blue circle with a gold star and pink hearts surrounding the crystal star inside. There is a yellow crown on the tip of the wand, a blue butterfly between the bell and grip, and a yellow tip with a blue heart at the end of the grip.**

* * *

 **#4. Rin Tohsaka**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Talent: Ultimate Magus**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style/Length: Long, tied into twin tails.**

 **Eye Color: Aqua Blue**

 **Height: 5'2**

 **Weight: 103 lbs**

 **Clothing: She wears a tan waistcoat over a white dress shirt with red lines at the end of the sleeves and a red ribbon, a dark brown skirt that reaches her knees, and black stockings with dark brown school shoes, which she would accompany with a red long coat.**

 **Accessories: She would often carry around a deck of mysterious cards and some jewelry.**

* * *

 **#5. Velma Dinkley**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 16**

 **Talent: Ultimate Detective**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Hair Color: Auburn**

 **Hair Style/Length: Chin-length, short bob hairstyle**

 **Eye Color: Black**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: 122 lbs**

 **Clothing: She w** **ears a baggy, thick turtlenecked orange sweater, with a red skirt, knee length orange socks and black Mary Jane shoes.**

 **Accessories: She carries a small brown satchel with her tools and notes, and wears black square thick-framed eyeglasses.**

* * *

 **#6. Harry Potter**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Talent: Ultimate Wizard**

 **Blood Type: A+**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style/Length: Short and unruly**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Weight: 125 lbs**

 **Clothing: He wears a black hooded wizard's cloak with Hogwarts' logo over a white dress shirt and a red necktie with yellow stripes, light gray pants, and dark brown school shoes.**

 **Accessories: He wears round eyeglasses and carries his wand inside his coat.**

* * *

 **#7. Percy Jackson**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Talent: Ultimate Swordsman**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style/Length: Short and messy**

 **Eye Color: Sea Green**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Weight: 121 lbs**

 **Clothing: He wears a dark blue checkered hoodie over a Camp Half-Blood orange t-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers.**

 **Accessories: He carries his sword Riptide in ballpen form inside his pockets.**

* * *

 **#8. Issei Hyoudou**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Talent: Ultimate Occultist**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Hair Style/Length: Messy, reaches down his neck**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Weight: 123 lbs**

 **Clothing: He wears a light purple blazer over a short-sleeved white dress shirt, to which a red shirt is underneath, the same colored pants, and blue and white shoes.**

 **Accessories: None**

* * *

 **#9. Mabel Pines**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 12**

 **Talent: Ultimate Sweater Maker**

 **Blood Type: A+**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Hair Style/Length: Long, reaches her hips and has a small tuft of hair on top**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Height: 4'2**

 **Weight: 76 lbs**

 **Clothing: She wears a black blazer over a white dress shirt and a dark red necktie, which is underneath a large red sweater, red skirt, and brown school shoes with white socks.**

 **Accessories: She carries her artbook inside her sweater.**

* * *

 **#10. Sunset Shimmer**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 16**

 **Talent: Ultimate Guitarist**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Hair Color: Red and Yellow**

 **Hair Style/Length: Long and wavy**

 **Eye Color: Sky Blue**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: 118 lbs**

 **Clothing: She wears a black leather jacket over an orange t-shirt, a magenta skirt that reaches her knees, and black leather boots with three belt straps.**

 **Accessories: She carries a large guitar case behind her back.**

* * *

 **#11. Dick Grayson**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Talent: Ultimate Sidekick**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style/Length: Short and slightly messy**

 **Eye Color: Gray**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Weight: 132 lbs**

 **Clothing: He wears a black suit and tie, with a white-dress shirt underneath.**

 **Accessories: He carries small hidden weapons under his attire.**

* * *

 **#12. Peter Parker**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Talent: Ultimate Research Assistant**

 **Blood Type: O+**

 **Hair Color: Dark Brown**

 **Hair Style/Length: Short and messy**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Weight: 136 lbs**

 **Clothing: He wears a red plaid jacket over a white t-shirt, gray jeans, and black and white sneakers.**

 **Accessories: He would sometimes wear black square reading glasses.**

* * *

 **#13. Kuki Sanban**

 **Age: 10**

 **Talent: Ultimate Secret Agent**

 **Blood Type: A+**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style/Length: Long and straight**

 **Eye Color: Black**

 **Height: 4'0**

 **Weight: 56 lbs**

 **Clothing: She wears a dark brown blazer over a white dress shirt and black necktie, red plaid skirt, and black and white sneakers and black tights.**

 **Accessories: She would carry around her favorite Rainbow Monkey doll, and wears a white backpack on her back.**

* * *

 **#14. Johnny Test**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 11**

 **Talent: Ultimate Test Subject**

 **Blood Type: AB-**

 **Hair Color: Blonde with spiky bright red tips**

 **Hair Style/Length: Spiky, resembling a flame**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Height: 4'3**

 **Weight: 68 lbs**

 **Clothing: He wears a dark purple blazer over a black dress shirt with a loosely tied dark orange necktie, beige pants, and dark gray shoes.**

 **Accessories: None**

* * *

 **#15. Lincoln Loud**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 11**

 **Talent: Ultimate Lucky Student**

 **Blood Type: A+**

 **Hair Color: White**

 **Hair Style/Length: Short and slightly messy, with a large tuft on the left side of his hair.**

 **Eye Color: Dark Blue**

 **Height: 4'3**

 **Weight: 67 lbs**

 **Clothing: He wears a dark blue blazer over a white dress shirt, that he doesn't tuck in, and a loosely tied orange necktie with white stripes, black jeans, and white sneakers.**

 **Accessories: He carries a black satchel with his Ace Savvy comics inside.**

* * *

 **#16. Misa Amane**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 19**

 **Talent: Ultimate Model**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Hair Color: Golden Blonde**

 **Hair Style/Length: Long and straight, usually tied into pigtails**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Height: 4'11**

 **Weight: 79 lbs**

 **Clothing: She wears a black leather jacket over a black gothic lolita dress, with black thigh-high stockings and black leather boots.**

 **Accessories: She carries a black handbag with all of her personal possessions.**

* * *

 **Okay! I really hope you go easy on me in the reviews, since I'm not used to making stories like this. I also hope the cast was fine for you, and I can even allow you to predict who will die, or who will survive, and more importantly, who will be the protagonist of this DR story?**

 **The prologue will take lots of time to write, but it will be up when I have the time to publish it.**


	2. Prologue: Welcome to Despair (Part 1)

**Okay! The prologue is now out as it will introduce eight characters first, before the second one will introduce the other eight. I hope you leave a review on what you think about this chapter, and I hope that I will write these characters right.**

* * *

 **Classroom 1-A**

 **First Floor**

 **8: 00 AM (Day One)**

Nagisa let out a soft gasp as his eyes snapped open, while on a desk in a slouched position. He got up from that position, only to find himself in an empty classroom with the windows sealed with metal plates.

"Huh?" Was all he could say, before a beeping sound went off in one of his pockets.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he put his hand on one of the pockets before pulling out a flat touchscreen device with a note that says 'Your E-handbook! ;)'.

He wordlessly turned on the electronic device as a set of instructions were the first thing he sees on the screen.

 **Hello! Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, but before any information is added about the school, please follow these instructions!**

 **On another note: Your talent/title is the "Ultimate Analyst".**

 **1.) Once you wake up, begin exploring the school to look for the other students.**

 **2.) Once you encounter another student, introduce yourself, along with your talent/title.**

 **3.) Afterwards, make your way to the gymnasium.**

 **4.) Await further instructions.**

 **Good luck! - The Headmaster of the Academy**

 _"These instructions are oddly specific, but then again, I've seen odder ones from a teacher that moves at the speed of Mach 20."_ His azure blue eyes narrowed slightly _"But for now, I'll follow these instructions, until I get a better grasp at where I am."_

Nagisa Shiota was a high-schooler in his third-year, as he has long blue hair tied into two odd-looking pigtails, azure blue eyes and a fair complexion. He has a petite and slim build, that nearly resembled a girl's.

He was wearing a dark blue waistcoat over a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up, light gray pants, and black school shoes. The androgynous boy also carried a black satchel over one of his shoulders, which went unnoticed by him for only a few minutes after waking up.

 _"One thing is for certain is that I'm not in the old campus, nor the main one."_ The boy looked at his surroundings, before deciding to make his way out of the classroom, to presumably find any other student here in the school he was in.

* * *

 **Hallway**

 **First Floor**

 **8: 11 AM (Day One)**

Nagisa was walking down the deserted hallway, as he looked around for any other student around.

 _"I have a bad feeling about this place, but I'll think about that later."_ He looked forward, his brows furrowing _"I have to see if there are other students here in this building."_

With that, he continued to walk down the seemingly endless hallway, until he sees someone from a distance.

However, the blue-haired boy narrowed his eyes at the figure from the distance, trying to discern whether it was human or not.

But before he would begin thinking, the figure somehow noticed him and shouted "Hey!"

 _"So it's another student then."_ He thought, as the figure ran towards him while waving their right hand.

After a few more seconds, the figure caught up to him and started catching their breath. Shiota scrutinized them and the figure was a boy with white hair and buckteeth, as well as a child on top of that.

The boy then looked up to the older one and gave him a friendly smile as he introduced himself "Hi there, my name is Lincoln Loud, the **Ultimate Lucky Student**."

 _"I guess I should introduce myself in return."_ The blue-haired boy thought, before speaking up to introduce himself "My name is Nagisa Shiota, and I'm the **Ultimate Analyst**."

"An analyst huh? That's a pretty cool talent." Lincoln said, rubbing the back of his head "Apparently, my own talent relies on nothing, but luck." his face soured at the last part.

"There's nothing wrong with having a bit of luck." The older boy reassured him a bit, before saying "Anyway, do you know anything about this place, since I woke up in a classroom all of the sudden." he looked around as he said that and thought _"And without any explanation on top of that."_

"Sorry, I don't know anything about this place." The white-haired boy said, sighing as he also looked at his surroundings "Plus, I woke up in a classroom like you, but I'm pretty sure it would be a different one."

"Putting that aside, the third instruction said that we should make our way to the gym." The bluenette decided to make his way to the gym, with the much younger boy following him from behind.

Lincoln Loud was in elementary school, as he has short messy white hair with a large tuft on the left side of it, dark blue eyes and a fair complexion. He has a normal build, which is fitting for his age, as well as having chipped buckteeth and light freckles on his cheeks.

The boy was wearing a dark blue blazer over a white dress shirt that's not tucked in, a loosely tied orange necktie with white stripes, black jeans, and white sneakers. He also carried a black satchel on his left shoulder.

 _"I hope my sisters are okay back at the Loud house."_ He thought, following the older boy to the gym.

* * *

 **Boys' Restroom**

 **First Floor**

 **8: 19 AM (Day One)**

 _"Ugh, this headache is gonna kill me faster than those monsters from the Underworld."_ Percy groaned, as he felt his head spinning.

As if on cue, his right pocket made beeping sounds, to which he reached out and picked up his new e-handbook.

 _"Huh, what's this?"_ He turned the device on, and to his surprise, the letters didn't change into ancient Greek, which meant that he no longer had dyslexia.

However, as he read the content, he thought _"Me? The Ultimate Swordsman?"_ he shook his head in amusement _"I'm not sure if I'm exactly **the** Ultimate Swordsman though."_

Percy Jackson was a boy in his mid to late teens, as he has short black messy hair, sea green eyes and a slightly fair complexion. He had a lean build, presumably from his training as an actual swordsman.

He was wearing a dark blue checkered hoodie over an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers.

 _"What am I doing here in the stalls anyways?"_ The demigod questioned mentally, taking the time to look at his current surroundings.

"Eh!?" He hears someone outside shout in a clearly panicked tone "Where the hell am I!?"

"Someone else is here too?" The black-haired boy questioned quietly to himself.

Shaking his head, he opens the stall door and walks out of it, finding another boy close to his age frantically looking around with panic clear on his expression.

"Hey man, just calm down-" He was cut off by the other boy pointing a finger at his face.

"Who the hell are you!?" The boy shouted, clearly still in panic.

Percy deadpanned at him for a brief second, before deciding to introduce himself according to the instructions he read a while ago "My name's Percy Jackson, the **Ultimate Swordsman**." he grabbed the other boy's hand and lowered it "Are you just gonna stand there looking like that?"

"Eh?" The boy was confused for a second, before beeping sounds go off in his right pocket.

Deciding not to wait for him, he reached out for the other boy's pocket and pulled out his e-handbook, to which he hands it to him afterwards.

"You should read what's in it." He said, sighing in exasperation.

After a few more seconds, the boy decided to read the device's contents, and after a few minutes of reading, he adopts an embarrassed expression as he says "S-Sorry about shouting at ya like that."

"Don't worry about it." The demigod had a small smile as he said that, before saying "What's your name, guy?"

"Eh ... my name is Hyoudou Issei, and I'm apparently the **Ultimate Occultist**." Issei, the boy, scratched the back of his head, somewhat sheepishly.

"An occultist?" The green-eyed boy smiled wryly "You don't look like one."

"I-It's a long story." He said, slightly nervous as he looked away.

Issei Hyoudou was a boy in his mid teens, as he has messy brown hair that reached down his neck, brown eyes, and a fair complexion. He has a build that is somewhat between lean and average.

He was wearing a light purple blazer over a short-sleeved white dress shirt with a red shirt underneath, pants that are the same color as the blazer, and blue and white shoes.

"So, you wanna check out the place, or go to the gym?" The demigod asked, looking around as he realized that he woke up in a restroom, of all places.

"Eh, I'm just gonna follow wherever you go." Issei shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

 _"I wonder how the heck did I end up here though?"_ The son of Poseidon thought, reaching out for the doorknob as he opened the restroom's door.

 _"I'm really confused right now."_ The brown-haired boy thought, his brows furrowing as both boys entered the hallways.

* * *

 **Hallway**

 **First Floor**

 **8: 27 AM (Day One)**

Peter's sharp gasp suddenly filled the deserted hallway, as he burst out of a large locker, much to his confusion.

 _"Where am I?"_ He thought, before looking at where he just came out of _"Why did I just wake up in a lcker?"_

As if on cue, beeping sounds went off in his left pocket, to which he reached out and grabbed his e-handbook.

However, as he read the device's contents, another person came out a locker, to which beeping sounds begin to go off in the person's clothes.

The boy then took notice, as the person was a girl in a gothic lolita dress. The girl was now reading the contents of her e-handbook, before an expression of confusion is plastered on her face.

"Uh, hi there." The boy said, waving awkwardly "My name is Peter Parker, and I'm the **Ultimate Research Assistant**." though a thought crossed his mind _"I don't know why the instructions say that I have to introduce myself like this."_

"Oh! So that's how do do it!" The girl seemed surprised by the introduction, before saying "My name is Misa Amane, and I am the **Ultimate Model**!"

Peter Parker was a boy in his late teens, as he has dark brown short messy hair, brown eyes and a slightly fair complexion. Th boy was very tall and has a lean build.

He was wearing a red plaid jacket over a plain white t-shirt, gray jeans, and black and white sneakers.

Misa Amane was a girl in her late teens, as she has long and straight blonde hair that is tied into pigtails, blue eyes, and a slightly fair complexion. She has a petite, but attractive build, fitting for a model.

She was wearing a black leather jacket over a black gothic lolita dress and black leather boots with black thigh-high stockings. The girl seemed to carry a black handbag over her right shoulder.

"Um, where are we?" The blonde asked, looking around the deserted hallway.

"Well, since we came out of lockers in a hallway, we're probably inside a school." The boy stood up, and then reached out his hand to the girl "Come on, let's head to the gym."

"Okay!" She grabbed his hand and stood up as well, to which they begin making their way to the gym, according to the handbook's instructions.

* * *

 **Gym**

 **First Floor**

 **8: 38 AM (Day One)**

Ruby groaned slightly as she felt that she wasn't sleeping in her own comfortable bed anymore, but instead she was sleeping on a hard wooden floor.

 _"Huh, this isn't the dorm room."_ She thought, waking up as she took note of her surroundings _"Where am I?"_ the girl then looked at herself and saw the clothes she was wearing _"Why am I wearing these clothes?"_

After a few seconds, beeping sounds are heard from her skirt as she pulled out her e-handbook from one of it's pockets and proceeded to read it's contents.

 _"Ultimate Huntress?"_ The girl thought, confused by her title _"I'm not sure if I'm-"_

"So you're finally awake." A cold voice cut her off from her thoughts.

The crimsonette looked up to see another girl, as the latter seemed to be observing her with a somewhat calculating expression.

"Uh, hi there." She waved awkwardly, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Rin Tohsaka, **Ultimate Magus**." The other girl introduced herself curtly, looking away slightly.

"Oh!" The caped girl was surprised that she also had a title with 'Ultimate' at the beginning, before before deciding to introduce herself "T-Then I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." she scratched the back of her neck awkwardly "I-I guess I'm the **Ultimate Huntress**."

Rin Tohsaka was a girl in her mid to late teens, as she has long black hair that's tied into twin tails, aqua blue eyes and a very fair complexion. The girl seemed to have a somewhat average build with a moderately sized bust and slightly toned legs.

She was wearing a tan waistcoat over a white dress shirt with red lines at the end of the sleeves and a red ribbon, a dark brown skirt that reaches her knees, and black stockings with dark brown school shoes. She would accompany her clothing with a red long coat.

Ruby Rose was girl in her early to mid teens, as she has choppy neck-length black hair with dark red tips, silver eyes, and a very pale white complexion. The girl had a petite build, with some curves on her chest and waist.

She was wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a semi-formal black vest and a dark gray necktie, and a red and black plaid short skirt with thigh high black stockings and knee high gray combat boots. She wears a large red cloak over her attire, as well as crimson red headphones with a butterfly design on my head and black leather fingerless gloves.

"So, do you know where we are?" The crimsonette asked, standing up as she adjusted her headphones.

"I wouldn't know." Rin answered quickly, looking at her surroundings "I woke up in this place just like you."

Ruby seemed to hesitate at first, but then asked "Do you think that ... someone kidnapped us, or something?"

"It's a plausible reason as to why we're here." The Ultimate Magus nodded in response "But I have a feeling that an explanation will be given to us once the others arrive."

"Others?" The silver-eyed girl widened her eyes slightly in surprise.

* * *

 **Hallway**

 **First Floor**

 **9: 56 AM (Day One)**

"Man, this place is huge." Lincoln sighed, as he saw the doors to the gym.

"It took us nearly half an hour to get here." Nagisa thought, his brows furrowing "Let's just get inside."

The white-haired boy nodded as he proceeded to open the doors, to which they enter the gym.

However, both of them, along with fourteen others, will soon receive an explanation that leads them to nothing, but pure despair.

* * *

 **This chapter is rather short, but at least I managed to get something out, right?**

 **The next prologue chapter will introduce the other eight characters, before the last part will have the characters being informed of the situation they're in.**

 **I hope I did some of the characters justice, and please leave a review, as well as some constructive criticism and suggestions!**


	3. Prologue: Welcome to Despair (Part 2)

**I'm sorry if this chapter took long to come, considering that this one is just as short as the first one, but at least I managed to write the second part of the prologue, right?**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Classroom 1-B**

 **First Floor**

 **8: 41 AM (Day One)**

Mabel groaned as she found her own face being pressed against a desk, to which she lifted her head up and saw that she was inside a classroom.

On cue, something beeped inside her skirt and she pulled out her e-Handbook to see it's contents.

" **Ultimate Sweater Maker** , that's sounds like something Grunkle Stan would call me, or maybe Dipper." She mused out loud, placing the device back in her skirt as she looked around her current surroundings.

"Yup, definitely not in the Mystery Shack." The twelve-year old girl said to herself, before turning to notice the door "Whelp! No point standing around here if there's people out there to meet!"

 _"I wonder if Dipper's here too?"_ She questioned herself internally, going out of the classroom.

Mabel Pines was a girl that's still in elementary school, as she has long brown hair that reaches her hips with a small tuft of hair on top, brown eyes and a fair complexion. She has a physique that was between petite and average.

The girl was wearing a black blazer over a white dress shirt and a dark red necktie, which is underneath a large red sweater, red skirt, and brown school shoes with white socks.

"Here I go!" The brown-haired girl shouted, dashing out of the classroom.

* * *

 **Hallway**

 **First Floor**

 **8: 45 AM (Day One)**

"Hello!" Mabel shouted, running in the deserted hallways "Anyone here!"

As if on cue, the girl had bumped into someone, a girl, to which she fell down on the ground with a small grunt, while the former did the same as well.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The person she bumped into shouted angrily.

"Oh my gosh! Sunset, are you okay!?" Another girl shouted, coming into sight with another one.

Sunset, the girl on the ground, huffed and said "It's nothing, just help me out here Star."

"Okay! Come on Kuki!" Star, the second person, shouted to the third one, who was apparently named Kuki.

But before they would do so, they heard a small cough from the Ultimate Sweater Maker, as they turned to see her with a sheepish smile as she said "Hi."

"Hello!" Kuki said cheerfully, waving her right hand.

"Uh, sorry for ... bumping into you like that." Mabel apologized, smiling sheepishly at Sunset.

"It's alright." She sighed, fully standing straight "Since we're all here meeting you, I guess we'll introduce ourselves."

"Ooh! Me first!" Star raised her hand as she introduced herself first "My name is Star Butterfly, and I'm the **Ultimate Princess**!"

"The name's Sunset Shimmer, the **Ultimate Guitarist**." She introduced herself next, before lightly nudging the girl next to her "You're up, Kuki."

"My name's Kuki Sanban, the **Ultimate Secret Agent**!" The girl introduced herself last, smiling brightly at the brown-haired girl.

"Oh!" Mabel was taken back by the consecutive introductions, before deciding to introduce herself "If that's the case, then I'm Mabel Pines, the **Ultimate Sweater Maker**!"

Star Butterfly was a girl in her mid teens, as she has long blonde hair that reaches her knees, light blue eyes and a fair complexion. She has an average build at best, with some slight curves.

The blonde was wearing a sea green short sleeved dress with a white collar, white lace on the sleeves and skirt and a cute pink octopus on the front, pink and orange leggings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design, and a little yellow star-shaped side bag with a face. She also wears a red headband with devil horns.

Sunset Shimmer was also a girl in her mid teens, as she has long and wavy red and yellow hair, sky blue eyes and yellow skin for some unknown reason to the other girls. She has a slightly average build, with some curves on her waist and hips.

The bacon haired girl was wearing a black leather jacket over an orange t-shirt, a magenta skirt that reaches her knees, and black leather boots with three belt straps. She also seemed to carry a large guitar case behind her back.

Kuki Sanban was also a child like Mabel, but two years younger, as she has long and straight black hair, black eyes and a fair complexion. She had a completely petite build, which was fitting for someone her age.

The black-haired girl was wearing a dark brown blazer over a white dress shirt and black necktie, red plaid skirt, and black and white sneakers with black tights. She also wore a plain white backpack behind her back.

"Um, are you guys going to make your way to the gym?" Mabel questioned, standing on her own two feet "Since, I'm heading to that place where the others are."

"We were just going to head there too!" The black-haired girl chirped, standing next to her fellow child as she whispered "Don't trust these teens, let's go ahead without them."

With that, the ten-year old pulled the twelve-year old along with her, forcing the two teens to follow them.

 _"Dammit, where the hell are we?"_ Sunset thought to herself, her brows furrowing as she and Star ran after the two children.

* * *

 **Hallway**

 **First Floor**

 **8: 52 AM (Day One)**

"Ugh! Can't we just go to the gym already!" An irritated voice, belonging to a boy, said, getting the attention of another one.

"But we must investigate these areas first." The boy he called out to said coolly, turning back to face a locked door "Is there any reason behind these locked rooms?"

"Look, I get that this place is suspicious and all that, but I'm already tired of walking around!" The first boy whined, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"It's more than just suspicious," The second boy spoke, not bothered by the other boy's whining "It seems that the building we're in, has been abandoned for quite sometime now." he cupped his chin as he continued "There's also the fact that both of us woke up in lockers for an unknown reason."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" The first boy waved his hand in a slightly mocking way "Let's just get a move on already!"

A sigh escaped the second boy as he said "I guess you have a point there, there might be others in the gym after all."

But before they would start moving, a voice belonging to another male called out to them "Hey there!"

They turned around to see another boy and a girl running towards them, with the latter having a mild expression of annoyance.

"Bloody hell," The third boy said as he panted in slight exhausted "I'm glad that Velma and I aren't the only ones here."

Velma, the girl, sighed as she turned to the two boys "I guess this is where we introduce ourselves." she pushed up her glasses as she spoke "My name is Velma Dinkley, and I am the **Ultimate Detective**."

"Harry, Harry Potter, the **Ultimate Wizard**." The boy catching his breath introduced himself next.

The second boy stepped forward as he said "Since you two have introduced yourselves, then my name is Dick Grayson, the Ultimate **Sidekick**."

"Johnny Test, and the people that brought me here, thought it was funny to call me the **Ultimate Test Subject**." The first boy introduced himself with a surly expression.

Velma Dinkley was a girl in her mid teens, as she has chin-length auburn hair in a short bob hairstyle, black eyes behind black square thick-framed eyeglasses and a slightly fair complexion. She has a slightly average build, with slight curves on her chest and hips.

She was wearing a baggy thick turtleneck orange sweater, a red skirt, knee length orange socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. The girl also seemed to carry a small brown satchel around her right shoulder.

Harry Potter was a boy in his late teens, as he has short and unruly black hair, green eyes behind round eyeglasses and a fair complexion. He has a lean build, with some slight muscles on his arms.

The boy was wearing a black hooded wizard's cloak with Hogwarts' logo over a white dress shirt and a red necktie with yellow stripes, light gray pants, and dark brown school shoes.

Dick Grayson was a boy in his mid to late teens, as he has short and slightly messy black hair, sharp gray eyes and a slightly fair complexion. The boy has a lean and slightly muscular build.

His attire is rather simple as it consisted of a black suit and tie, with a white-dress shirt underneath.

Johnny Test was an eleven-year old boy that's still in elementary school, as he has spiky blonde hair with spiky bright red tips that resembled a flame, blue eyes and a fair complexion. He has a completely average build, probably fitting for his current age.

The blonde boy was wearing a dark purple blazer over a black dress shirt with a loosely tied dark orange necktie, beige pants, and dark gray shoes.

"Now that we introduced ourselves," Dick began speaking, stepping forward even more "I believe that heading to the gym is our only option available."

"Hey! It was my idea!" Johnny snapped angrily, waving his fist.

"Agreed, let's go." Velma nodded, ignoring the flame-haired boy.

"Alright then." Harry placed his hands on his pockets, musing to himself "Guys, I hope you're all alright back home."

* * *

 **Gym**

 **First Floor**

 **9: 57 AM (Day One)**

As Nagisa and Lincoln entered the gym, they were immediately given attention by the rest of the ones inside the gym.

"Hmph! It's about time that everyone is here." Rin crossed her arms, staring at the two boys with a calculating expression.

"Hi there!" Ruby waved in a friendly manner towards the two "I'm Ruby Rose, and I guess I'm the **Ultimate Huntress**."

"Nagisa Shiota, **Ultimate Analyst**." The bluenette introduced himself, smiling politely.

"I'm Lincoln Loud, the **Ultimate Lucky Student**." The white-haired boy reached his hand out for a handshake.

"Seriously! Why does everyone have cool titles, but me!" Johnny shouted angrily, pouting childishly.

"Hey, being titled after luck isn't exactly a proud title to me." The freckled boy said dryly, still not feeling proud about his given title.

Before anyone else would speak, they hear a high pitch screech from the mic resting on the stage, which made everyone cringe as they each covered their ears to avoid the pain on their hearing.

" **Hello**! **Is everyone here**? **Good**! **Let's get this party started**!" A cheery and obnoxious sounding voice yelled out from the mic, getting everyone's attention as they instantly turned to the source, to which it was an odd looking teddy bear with one side of its body being completely white and normal looking, while the other was completely black and had a sinister looking red eye, as well as a very disturbing smile.

"What the heck is that!?" Peter's eyes widened in shock, staring at the strange mechanical critter on stage.

"I know! I know!" Mabel raised her hand cheerfully "It's an ugly looking teddy bear!"

The 'teddy bear' seemed to have an annoyed look as it said " **Hey**! **I'll have you know that I'm a very handsome bear, but I'll let that comment slide for now, as I have a very important announcement to make**!"

 _"Announcement?"_ Nagisa thought, eyes narrowing in suspicion _"Just what is he talking about?"_

"Oi! Why the hell did you bring me here!" Issei shouted angrily, stepping forward slightly "I was in the middle of sleeping with my beautiful girlfriends!"

"Girlfriends?" Sunset questioned, her brows furrowing.

" **My name is ... Monokuma**! **The headmaster of this fine academy that all of you are in**!" The teddy's announcement caught everyone off guard by how ridiculous and strange it sounded.

"Academy? What academy?" Harry questioned, staring intently at the bear.

" **Pupupu**! **It seems that all of you aren't aware of Hope's Peak Academy**!" Monokuma proceeded to give an explanation about the academy itself " **You see, Hope's Peak is a school where the best of the best would go to enhance their talents**! I **t is a prestigious academy for the most talented people on the planet**!" He pointed at all of the ones watching him " **All of you are chosen as students in this fine academy, with your assigned titles that showcases which talent you're the best in**!" he smiled contently to himself "Satisfied?"

After hearing the explanation, some of the 'students' began murmuring amongst themselves.

"Is that why my title is **Ultimate Huntress**." Ruby muttered to herself, shaking her head "But there are dozens of huntresses that are even better than me."

"It still doesn't explain why my title is **Ultimate Test Subject**." Johnny grumbled under his breath.

" **Ultimate Guitarist** , huh?" The bacon-haired girl said quietly, looking thoughtful.

" **It is so nice to meet you all**! **I'm sure all of us will get along during our time together in this school**!" The monochrome teddy bear greeted in a friendly manner, but it came off as unnerving to some.

"Why are all of us here?" Dick questioned, crossing his arms with a serious expression "Other than being 'students' here, why do I get the feeling that you have more to say than just that."

" **Good question my dear student**!" The bear stood straight and gave another announcement " **All of you are chosen to represent the hope of the entire world, as all of you will live a communal lifestyle within the confines of this academy**!"

"Uh, that's good and all, but when can I go home?" Kuki raised her hand, looking a bit worried "My parents will scold me if I come home late."

"Yeah, I have friends and family back home that are worried sick." The Ultimate Wizard said, looking around warily.

" **Ah**! **Good questions dear students**!" Monokuma spoke in a professional manner " **Now, regarding the end date for this communal life ...** " He trailed off as his mouth formed a sinister and unnatural looking smile, staring intently at the students before him.

 _"Huh, what is he going to say next?"_ Percy thought, his brows furrowing.

" **There isn't one**! **In other words, all of you will stay here until the day you die**! **Isn't that exciting**!" The black and white bear announced excitedly, letting out a dark chuckle.

Stunned silence reigned over everyone as their minds processed what the teddy bear had just said, before their faces turned into looks of horror, disbelief, fear, and pure anger at the thought of living in Hope's Peak for the rest of their lives.

"W-What!?" Velma exclaimed fearfully, losing her composure "U-Until the day we die!?"

"What the fuck did you just say!?" Sunset growled, glaring at the bear.

"Y-You have to be joking, right?" Mabel asked, shivering fearfully "We can't stay here forever!"

"What the bloody hell!?" Harry's eyes widened in horror "Y-You can't be serious!?"

" **Of course I'm serious**!" The monochrome bear chortled " **All of you are going to stay here forever**!"

Before anyone else would say something in response, they all felt a chilling aura filled with intense dread and malice, to which all of them, including Monokuma, turned around and saw ...

.

.

.

Nagisa with his eyes covered by his bangs, as he was the source of the dark aura, with Lincoln and Ruby taking a few steps back in fear.

"N-Nagisa?" The Lucky Student whimpered, trying to reach out to the older boy.

As the bluenette looked up, all the younger boy saw was that his eyes were blank as they stared ominously at the mechanical bear onstage.

" **Forever? W** **hat do you mean by**..." He whispered in an emotionless voice " **Forever**!?"

* * *

 **Well, that just happened. I'm sorry if this chapter came out very late, as I have a shit load of school work to do. This chapter is just as short as the first one, but I promise that they will get longer as the story goes on.**

 **The third prologue will involve heavy character interactions, and a few more announcements from Monokuma himself, along with the students being informed of the "only" way to escape the school.**

 **I hope for some great reviews, constructive criticism, and some tips on how to write some of these characters.**

 **PS: Who will stop Nagisa from going assassin mode on Monokuma?**


	4. Prologue: Welcome to Despair (Part 3)

**I'm SO sorry for taking so long in writing this chapter, with school and life being my first priority. I hope this chapter will be enough to satisfy some of you, even if it's kinda short like the other chapters. This chapter will wrap up the prologue, starting with where we left off.**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

 **Gym**

 **First Floor**

 **10:02 AM (Day One)**

" **Forever? W** **hat do you mean by**..." He whispered in an emotionless voice " **Forever**!?"

"N-Nagisa?" Lincoln gulped, hesitantly walking towards the older boy "H-Hey, calm down-"

He was cut off abruptly, by the immense bloodlust radiating from the bluenette, and before he knew it, the Analyst burst forward and was heading straight for Monokuma, with the intent to kill the stuffed bear right on the spot.

"Nagisa, no!" Ruby cried out, trying to stop the boy from doing something dangerous.

Fortunately for her and all of the other students, Dick suddenly appeared on the boy's left and applied a pressure point to his neck, causing him to fall, only to be caught by the Huntress.

"W-What did you do!?" She exclaimed, seeing that he wasn't moving in her arms.

"I applied a pressure point to his neck." He replied coolly, closing his eyes "He'll be fine, he's merely unconscious."

This received a relieved sigh from the crimsonette, to which she began to hold the boy close to her chest and knelt down on the floor, all while staring warily the monochrome bear on the stage.

" **Wow**!" Monokuma chuckled at the scene before him " **Didn't think that one of you would snap early**!" he then coughed onto his paw " **Now, where were we**?" the bear smiled again " **Ah yes, all of you will still spend the rest of your lives in this academy**!"

After he finished his sentence, the students (except Nagisa) were brought back to their senses as some had spoken up.

"Hey! We can't stay here forever you big bully!" Mabel protested, crossing her arms.

"Yeah! Aunt May will be worried sick if I came home late again!" Peter agreed, furrowing his brows.

"Is there any reason why you're forcing us to stay here?" Rin questioned coldly, being one of the only ones to keep their composure.

" **Oh, and get this**!" The monochrome bear said, ignored the Magus' question " **All of you are completely cut off from the outside world, which means you don't have to worry about those dirty lands beyond these walls ever again**!"

"That's the least of our fucking problems, you damn bear!" Sunset shouted, before a look of realization dawned on her.

 _"Cut off?"_ Dick thought to himself _"So that would explain the metal plates throughout the building."_

"W-Wait, does that mean the metal plates we saw were ..." Velma trailed off as her eyes widened in realization.

" **Yup**! **They're meant to keep you all from ever looking at that nasty world beyond these walls, and also to keep you from ever going outside too**!" The stuffed bear had a smug smile on his face.

"I don't know how you were able to kidnap us, but I do know that help will come for us." Nagisa spoke, as he slowly opened his eyes, with Ruby still holding him close to her chest.

"Yeah! People are definitely gonna know about this!" Lincoln said, stepping forward slightly "You're not gonna keep us here forever, Monokuma!"

This seemed to spark some hope between the students, as they began sharing the same mindset.

"He's right, I will personally see to it that you will be arrested for kidnapping all of us." Dick nodded, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"If you think you're gonna keep us here for life, then you have another thing coming!" Star said confidently, reaching out for her magic wand.

Along with the Ultimate Princess, Harry, Issei and Rin were all preparing themselves to attack Monokuma right on the spot with their magic. Percy, Dick and Peter were slowly preparing themselves for a fight, along with Sunset and Kuki. All of the others decided to step back, with the Ultimate Huntress still holding onto Nagisa as much as she can to her chest, albeit much tighter.

" **Oh no**! **I'm so scared, please don't hurt me**!" Monokuma cried out in mock fear, with crocodile tears streaming through his eyes.

"Ha! Are you scared?" Johnny taunted, smirking cockily.

In response, the bear coughed onto his paw and continued to speak " **Please**! **First of all, don't expect any help from the outside world, because help isn't coming for all of you**!" he raised a paw " **Secondly, do you all really think this is some kind of joke**? **I guess you can't help it, huh**?"

 _"Just what is he talking about?"_ Rin thought, attempting to channel her magic circuits, only to find that she felt absolutely nothing on her at all _"Huh? What happened to my mana?"_

"Huh? What's the big deal! My wand isn't working!" Star complained, shaking the magical item on her hand.

"Bloody hell, I can't use my magic." Harry muttered in shock, staring at now-useless wand in his hand.

"Shit, I can't feel my powers inside me." Issei gritted his teeth, looking at his left arm as it was now powerless.

" **Puhuhuhu**! **Don't think that I forgot that some of you had magic**!" Monokuma snorted in a mocking manner " **I took the liberty of setting up an anti-magic force field all around the school, including outside of it**!"

"Force field." Velma muttered lowly.

" **No matter, when the time comes, you'll see with your own eyes that I'm telling the truth**." As he said that, his sadistic grin came back with such intensity that made everyone feel, including those that prepared to attack, that what he said was indeed true.

"N-No way, is this really happening?" Ruby said quietly, her grip on Nagisa getting even tighter.

"That's not true." Mabel said to herself "I-It can't be."

"A-Are we really going to stay here forever?" Misa whimpered, something that Peter noticed, to which he immediately came forward to her side.

"Hey, don't be scared." The boy said gently, putting on a reassuring smile "I'll protect you from that teddy bear."

" **For the last time ... I am not a teddy bear**!" Monokuma said irritably, glaring at the students before him.

"Alright alright, we get it!" Johnny snapped in the same tone, though he secretly felt just as anxious as the rest.

" **Oh, but you know ... I guess I did forget to mention one thing**." The bear chuckled lowly as he continued " **There "is" one way for you to leave the school**."

"R-Really!?" Lincoln said hopefully, as everyone else seemed eager to do whatever it took to leave the academy now.

"Hold on, something's not right with that statement." Nagisa muttered quietly, with only Ruby hearing him as she was still holding onto him.

"What is it?" She quietly asked, curious on why the boy was suspicious.

"I get the feeling there is more to what he just said, when he said that there was a way to leave the school." He answered in the same tone, moving slightly in her arms "Whatever it's going to be, it won't be good."

" **As headmaster, I've crafted a special clause for those of you who would like to leave**!" The stuffed bear raised his arms cheerfully " **I call it the ... "Graduation" clause. Now let me tell you this fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of here, we rely on the communal lifestyle, and if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they will be allowed to leave the school.** " His smile seemed to grow even larger " **That, my students, is the graduation clause!** "

"What do you mean by "disrupt the harmony"?" Harry asked cautiously, already not liking where this was going.

" **Puhuhuhu ... Well you know ...** " Monokuma started as his smile grew wider, until it looked like it was going to split his face while his red eye shined malevolently, as he paused for a moment " **... If one person were to murder another.** "

As if a gun shot went off, everyone was speechless at the revelation of what the graduation clause was. Everyone's eyes held nothing but pure horror and disbelief at the idea of killing one of their fellow participants, and even the very thought of even considering the idea. Even the more calm and composed ones stood in silence upon what they just heard.

"M-Murder!?" Ruby yelled out in disbelief, breaking the silence between the students.

Nagisa, who was still in her arms, also was in disbelief on what he had just heard, as he quickly processed the information in his mind.

" **Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, burning, how you do it doesn't matter to me**." The bear sang out cheerfully, as if the words he spoke were pure heaven for him " **You must kill someone if you want to escape. It is as simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the outcome in the worst way possible**!"

"T-That's crazy!" Johnny yelled out in disbelief and anger "You can't expect us to kill each other for your own sick amusement!"

"Y-Yeah, no one's gonna kill each other here!" Lincoln shakily said in agreement, shaking in fear.

"Murder is highly against the law." Dick narrowed his eyes dangerously "What you are telling us to do, is simply inexcusable."

" **Oh? Well I guess that means you three will be staying here for the rest of your lives then. Not that it matters to me, since that means I can teach you all kinds of things as headmaster of this academy.** " The teddy bear said nonchalantly " **However, your fellow participants might not feel the same way. I mean, judging by the looks on their faces, I bet their brain juices are probably flowing intensely now on how to escape!** "

This caused the Lucky Student's expression to become into one of panicked uncertainty, to which he looked around at everyone else, who also had some form of fear and frustration as they processed the bear's words.

" **Anyway, like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world, but you know ...** " Monokuma's smile once more into an almost unnatural and evil blissful expression as he let another pause happen before continuing on " **Taking that hope and seeing it become twisted, I find that so exhilarating!** "

As soon as he finished that sentence, the monochrome bear was immediately sliced in half, to which he processed what just happened for a second, before the two halves fall to the floor, revealing Percy as he was holding his sword with an almost bored expression.

"I've already had enough of weird things trying to kill me." He muttered sarcastically to himself "I might as well take them out before it drags out for too long."

"Dude! That was so cool!" Johnny laughed as he saw the stuffed bear's remains on the stage.

"Hmm, judging from the wiring on that thing, it looks like you broke him." Peter observed, stepping onto the stage as he closely examined Monokuma's insides.

However, as the two looked closely at the now-destroyed bear, Lincoln could swear that he was hearing beeping noises, to which he looked over and saw that it was coming from the bear that was sliced in half by the Ultimate Swordsman.

"Hey! Get rid of it now!" He yelled out at the two, getting the others' attention.

"Huh?" Dick turned to what the younger boy was shouting at, before realizing what it was and then spoke up as well "You two! It's a bomb!"

"Whoa!" The two boys immediately got off the stage, as the bear itself exploded in a bright and loud flash.

Gunpowder and sulfur filled the air and a loud ringing noise could be heard by everyone, as they stared with shocked and stunned looks at where the malevolent teddy bear died. They all knew now that this was no longer a cruel joke, but indeed their new reality.

"Damn, he tried to blow us up." Percy stared at where the bear had just blown up.

"A-At least that mean old teddy bear is now gone, right?" Kuki said nervously, staring at the bits and pieces of what remained of the suicidal bear.

" **For the last time, I am NOT a teddy bear. I am Monokuma!** " The sadistic teddy bear suddenly popped out of nowhere, as everyone in the room suddenly jumped back as if they just saw a ghost.

"H-He's still alive!?" Ruby yelled out in shock, pulling Nagisa even closer to her chest, while Monokuma gave everyone all an evil smile.

"I'm confused, didn't he just blew up?" Misa questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

"Then that means ..." Peter trailed off, as his eyes widened in horror and realization.

" **Yep! I have all kinds of Monokumas placed around the school. Just so I can help keep the peace and keep my eye on my most favorite students.** " The mechanical bear said as his red eye gleamed with dark pleasure, as he eyed each and every one of his students.

"You big bully! You just tried to blow them up just now!" Star yelled out in frustration.

" **Well, yes. I was serious about trying to kill the both of them. They did violate one of the school regulations, after all**." Monokuma explained in irritation, as his gaze was directed at the Half-Blood " **Especially you, Percy Jackson**."

"Great, the bear even knows my name." Percy snarked under his breath "I wonder what else he knows about me."

"Hey! You just tried to kill us!" The Ultimate Research Assistant shouted, glaring at the bear.

" **Are you sure that you should be defying me right now, after I was being so nice to let you both off nicely?** " The stuffed bear asked in a carefree tone, but his gaze didn't back down from Peter's glare " **I mean, I can give you a more severe punishment right now if you wish, rather than quick and painless explosions**."

The boy could only give the bear a stunned look as he tried to say something, but before he could, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Misa wordlessly shaking her head, to which he tensed up at first, before deciding to remain silent.

" **That's what I thought. I will let you both off with a warning this time around, but you'd better be careful from now on. Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a swat on the butt! Plus, don't forget the surveillance cameras installed everywhere will make me aware of any rule breaking that you do, and if you're caught breaking any rules, well ... you all just saw what happened, right?** " Almost everyone looked frustrated and nervous, as a few people, namely Rin and Dick, eyed both Monokuma and the camera in the gym with great disdain " **Puhuhu ... and I won't be so forgiving with my punishments next time. So don't let it happen again!** "

"That's not even a punishment!" Ruby cried out in a horrified tone, as tears began streaming down her eyes "That's just ... wrong!"

"Yeah, she's right!" Lincoln agreed with her, feeling horrified himself "That's just plain murder!"

" **Oh ho? I don't think you would consider my other punishments any less forgiving, but quite frankly, going out that way be preferable for what I have in store for any rule breaker.** " The teddy bear mused out in his usual carefree tone, while most of the participants looked sick and disgusted at the thought of something being worse than dying from explosions " **In fact, have you all checked your new handbooks by now!** "

When he said that, all of the students checked out their pockets and each one pulled something that resembled small blue cards.

"This is a handbook?" Harry raised an eyebrow, examining the card closely.

"It doesn't look like one." Velma commented, turning it on.

" **Do you like them? That is your student handbook! Pretty cool, huh? As you can see, it's fully digital. So naturally we call it ... the e-handbook!** " Everyone was looking over their new handbooks silently, to which some were intrigued by their mere appearance and function.

"So this is a handbook, huh?" Peter mused thoughtfully "Interesting."

"I gotta admit, this looks pretty cool." Johnny admitted, a small smirk forming on his face.

" **This handbook is absolutely vital to a healthy school life, so don't lose it!** " He said cheerfully " **When you start it up, it will display your name, so always make sure you have the right one!** "

"I like this, it's even better than the handbooks we have in Sector V." Kuki mused, smiling at her e-handbook.

"They do look pretty cool." Sunset nodded in agreement.

" **Now then, this is not your every handbook. It has so many more uses than that! Also, it's completely waterproof. Splash it, wash it, drown it, it'll keep ticking! Also, thanks to its space-age design, it can withstand an impact force of up to ten tons. Very resistant! It also contains all of our regulations, so make sure to review them very carefully! You'll hear me say this a lot, but any violation of school regulations will not be tolerated at all. Rules restrict, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be in utter chaos without laws. The same thing applies here! Which is why it's crucial that we have strict punishments in place for violations.** "

Almost everyone gave a shudder, as Monokuma emphasized that any violations of the school rules would end in their swift demises. They also realized that if they couldn't fight back against the bear, then they were doomed to stay in the academy forever.

" **Okay, well ... that brings our school ceremony to a close! Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school lives! Be good and keep out of trouble now! See ya!** " The bear gave a little bow before suddenly disappearing into the floors, leaving everyone alone to digest what had just happened.

"So, what now?" Mabel looked around, feeling a bit wary of the current situation.

"All we can do right now is follow that bear's rules." Velma said, trying to regain her composure "Until we can find some sort of escape route."

"B-But what if he's right?" Misa whimpered slightly, looking at the floor "W-What if there is no way out?"

"Hey! Don't lose hope now!" Peter said, stepping forward "Why don't we just work together and find some clues about this place?"

"He has a point, investigating the school will surely help us get a better grasp of this place." Dick nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ain't gonna search this place." Johnny crossed his arm with a light scowl "That's too much work!"

"Yeah, me too." Lincoln said, furrowing his brows "I need some time alone right now."

"Hey Nagisa." Ruby said to the bluenette, getting his attention "Do you think you can stand up now, you're kind of getting too close to my ..." she trailed off as a faint blush was visible on her pale face.

"Oh right!" Nagisa immediately stood up, along with the Huntress, to which both of them are blushing "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"N-No! It's fine." She gave him a reassuring smile "I didn't mind at all, I'm just a bit embarrassed, hehe."

"Is this real right now?" Percy said to himself "Is this some kind of prank, because if so, I am NOT laughing right now."

"I don't know about all of you, but whether this is real or not doesn't matter in the slightest." The Ultimate Magus said, scrutinizing each of her fellow participants with a cold glare "In fact, does anyone truly intend to live here for the rest of their lives. For all we know, someone might be planning to commit murder right now."

Harry turned to give the twin-tailed girl an annoyed look "Do you really have to say that right now? You're gonna make things worse between all of us."

"Am I now? I'm just looking at things from a more realistic point of view." Rin replied coldly "Let's not forget that we're all strangers here, we don't even know each other prior to ending up in this school." she turned around and made her way to the door "I am not about to put my life in the hands of strangers."

"Hey! Come back here!" Star yelled out in frustration, seeing the dark-haired girl leave "Ugh, why can't we just stick together."

"I don't mean to sound pessimistic, but she's right." Nagisa spoke up, getting the other's attention "As far as we know, all of us had different lives, way before ending up here in this place." he then looked at Lincoln and Johnny "And I agree with them, I feel like all of us could use some to ourselves right now."

"Nagisa." Ruby looked at the boy with a worried expression.

The large Gymnasium fell silent for a moment, as the words from the Analyst and Magus seemed to permeate the entire room. From the suspicious gazes that were being exchanged, one thing had become abundantly clear.

The Killing Game had officially begun.

* * *

 **Okay! The prologue is now finished! I'm sorry that this chapter came out very late, as I had to focus on school and life first. I promise that I'll try to update much faster than before, now that I have lots of free time.**

 **The next chapter will feature character interactions, as well as the rules of the killing game.**

 **I hope for some tips on how to write these characters, especially the ones from cartoons.**

 **Now: Who do you want Nagisa to spend his Free Time Events with, tell me in the reviews.**


End file.
